Change in Time
by alyss92
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sent back in time dying after being bit by a werewolf during the final battle against Voldemort were the Light side was losing. Can she change the grim future that awaits? What happens when she meets Sirius Black? GW/SB JP/LE Marauder Era


_Genres: Romance, Drama, Adventure, Angst, and Humor _

_Summary: Ginny Weasley is sent back in time dying after being bit by a werewolf during the final battle against Voldemort were the Light side was losing. Can she change the grim future that awaits? And what happens when she meets Sirius Black? Marauder Era, GW/SB, JP/LE _

_This story follows the first 6 books but the 7__th__ book did not happen. So ignore everything that happened in that book. Unlike the 7__th__ book also the battle with Voldermort happens at the beginning of Ginny's 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. _

_A/N: Well I decided to try my hand in writing a back in time fan fic. I noticed how in most of them Hermione goes back in time so I decided to write one where Ginny does. Tell me what you think and please no flames. _

_For those people who read my other fan fic story, __Between the Sides__, do not worry, I will update soon for that. I just got this idea and had to write it down. _

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay sitting against the cold, hard stone wall waiting for the end to come. She was not giving up on life, far from it. All she was doing was excepting the fact that Voldermort was winning and no matter what she did she was about to die. What use was there to lie to yourself in your last moments of life?

Around her people cried out in pain; all alone with having no one to comfort them in their last moments in life. If her family were alive and all the other wounded members family you would hear the sounds of soft comforting words surrounding the Great Hall. But there was no one. Everyone was either dead or dying.

Blood flowed like a stream down Ginny's right arm, or what was left of her right arm. Grimacing as another wave of pain hit her she thought about how the end had come like this.

Just a year ago her and Harry would have been sitting together in the common room complaining about school work while wrapped in each other's arms. The only worries she would have had was when to do homework. Now Harry was dead, the life gone from his once bright green eyes, along with Hermione and every one of her family members. All gone.

A single tear traveled down her face before she quickly wiped it away. Bravery and determination flowed through her veins as she was trying to show no fear. Voldemort would not get the satisfaction of that from her.

Suddenly the huge castle shook reminding everyone of the dwindling battle that waged around the crumbling castle. Trying to lift her body off of the blood covered ground she cried out in pain as she felt someone grip her other arm. Looking up she saw the weary, exhausted face of Remus Lupin looking down at her.

"Sorry Ginny" Lupin said as she helped her stand up.

Looking at the werewolf she saw blood flowing from a gash in his head. Noticing his robes she saw that they were soaked with blood. Probably not even his blood she thought sadly.

"It's okay" she replied back while gritting her teeth together as her body screamed at her to lay back down.

"Harry asked me to keep you save if anything ever happened to him" Lupin said to her as she leaned on his shoulder while heading out of the Great Hall, "and I plan to keep my promise to him before I too die. I never told anyone this but there still is still one time turner left."

Surprise flickered on her face as she looked up at her old professor. "I thought they were all destroyed after what happened with Sirius?"

"Well they were supposed to all be destroyed but I kept one hidden" he said while chuckling. "They never even noticed one was missing."

Then that's when it hit her. "Lupin! You better not be thinking of making me use it!" Ginny yelled out while she stopped walking leaning against the stone entryway to the Great Hall.

Suddenly screams erupted inside castle, echoing off of the walls. Ginny turned her horrified up to Lupin and saw the same expression reflecting back at her.

"The death eaters have gotten into the castle" Ginny whispered, not asking but stating it.

"Hurry and close the doors" Lupin shouted at her while he ran to the door on the left of the entryway and closed it.

Ignoring the pain coming from all over her body Ginny took the handle and closed the door. Behind her she could hear the cries of the wounded as they realized what was happening. What would closing the doors do the coming death eaters? Give them one last second in life? When facing death you do anything, even if the attempt is futile.

"What about the others?" Ginny asked Lupin as they stood staring at the closed doors waiting for the enemy to come bursting though.

"Most of everyone is dead then if the death eaters penetrated the castle. Even if they aren't if they came here they would die as well" Lupin said with no emotion in his voice as he had already cried his last tears and accepted what was coming just as Ginny had.

Suddenly grabbing both her shoulders Lupin looked right into her eyes. "Harry and your family would want you to live if you had a chance. Take this time turner before it's too late. You might even be able to change history however even if you don't live out your life happily in the past and live. I swore to Harry I would protect you and I intend to full fill this last promise."

Ginny looked away from him and looked around at all the people that were crowded into the room. "What about all these people? I get to live while everyone else dies? I'm nothing special. Everyone I care for is dead and I am ready to join them" she said in a determined voice.

"You can change history Ginny. Please go" Lupin pleaded with her while she saw him take the time turner out and put it into her hand.

The doors suddenly busted open and death eaters flooded into the room. Curses flew around the room, hitting people before they even had a chance to defend themselves. Chaos erupted as people realized that death eaters had come.

Looking up she saw a green light heading her way. Closing her eyes she waited for the end to come but before it could hit her she felt someone push her out of the way. Opening her eyes Ginny saw Lupin fall to the floor as the green light hit him squarely in the chest leaving him lifeless.

Deciding quickly Ginny quickly took the time turner and before she knew it she felt herself going back in time.

* * *

Sirius Black stood on platform 9 ¾ pushing past crowds of people looking for his friends. Finally he caught the glint of the sun hitting one of his friend's glasses and ran over to them.

Clapping his one friend on the back he came up to his group of friends. "So Prongs, have you had any luck yet with Evans? Or have you finally broken the hold she has on you and looked towards other women? After all there's plenty of beautiful fish in this sea they call Hogwarts." Sirius sniggered out.

"Shut it Padfoot!" James yelled while he took a swing at his annoying but nonetheless best mate.

Ducking Sirius replies back with a smirk on his face "I guess that would be a no."

That's when he noticed the badge that gleamed on James chest. "Wow! Dumbledore made you Head Boy? The world must be ending. Wait…. I can see the skies falling. Everyone run! Were all about to die! Noooooooooooooooooo!!" Sirius screamed as he fell to the floor dramatically.

James just glared down at him while Remus and Peter stood laughing hysterically. "Hey! I'll make a great Head Boy."

"Sure, whatever you say Prongs. Dumbledore must have finally lost his mind. About time too" Sirius said while he got up from the ground laughing.

James just continued to glare at him as the loud train whistle pierced the air around them signaling they had to get on the train. Students clambered onto the train while running to get a free compartment or trying to find their friends.

Finally finding an empty compartment the Marauders all put their trunks on the racks above their heads before sitting down. Sirius stretched his legs to the seat in front of him while leaning back and looked around to James.

"So Prongs who got made Head Girl?" Sirius asked.

A brilliant smile came onto James face. "Evans did" he said sighing. "I now this year I'll finally get her to go out with me" he added.

"Well I would hope so since this is our last year here. If you don't this year you never will" Sirius said while he laughed.

"I know she will say this year. Since we'll be around each other a lot doing Head Boy and Girl stuff together she'll see all the great qualities in me and realize how wrong she was about me" James said with confidence ringing in his voice.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all just shook their head at their friend. He'll never learn they all thought.

"That would be why she always says no to you Prongs" Remus said to him still shaking his head.

"What?!" James yelled.

All three friends started laughing as the train made its way Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Sirius and the other Marauders stepped off the train and looked at the school that stood gleaming in the night with its high towers penetrating the night sky looking something like right off of a horror movie. Students poured out of the train while a big booming voice could be heard over everything calling all the first years.

"I can't believe this is our last year" Sirius said as he gazed at the castle. "This has always been my home"

"I know, the past 6th years have gone by so fast" James replied back.

"We'll have to leave our mark here" Sirius said with an evil grin.

"Definitely" James replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"We'll have the best pranks yet. The professors won't know what hit them"

All four Marauders made their way to the carriages which they would ride one last time.

Getting out of the carriage Sirius looked up at the looming castle before him. "I'm starving. I could eat a whole cow."

James sniggered,"I'm sure you could with the way you eat."

"Hey, don't make fun of my eating habits. I'm still slim and trim" Sirius said as he posed in front of them showing off his defined muscles he got from playing Quidditch.

The Marauders followed the flow of students that made their way to the Great Hall. In front of them they saw the red hair of Lily Evans walking in front of them. Beside her walked her best mate Helene who Sirius had dated for a little bit last year he thought with a smirk. What pretty girl had he not dated? After all he was known as the school's best bachelor since he never stayed long with a girl.

"I'll catch you guys later" James said as he made his way towards Evans.

They all walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked around and saw James talking with Evans while she just stood there glaring at him tapping her foot. That's not going to end well 

he thought. And of course as soon as he thought that a loud slap sounded throughout the Hall and he looked up to see James making his way towards him with a bright red hand print blossoming on his face.

As everyone settled down Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with a flood of first years following her heel. Sirius stared off into space waiting for the sorting to end so he could eat. He always hated having to wait for the first years to be sorted. Finally the food appeared on all of the plates and he dived in.

After many plate full's later he looked up. James was staring at Evans as usual while Remus and Peter chatted. Just as his eyes were making their way over to the Head table loud gasps erupted around the room. Looking around he saw Remus staring at the front entrance with shock written all over his face. Students near the front started to scream and back away.

Evans jumped out of her seat probably to see what the commotion was about while James got up and followed her. Wanting to also see Sirius got up pushing through people to make his way to the front. What he saw when he finally got through made him stop dead in his tracks.

At first when he saw the girl lying on the floor he thought it was Evans. When he looked closer though he saw it was someone he had never seen before. Blood flowed from one of the girls arm and leg quickly making a muddle of blood form around her body. Her eyes were closed and for a second he though she was dead. Looking closer though he saw her chest moving up and down.

Students scampered away from the bleeding body fear showing on all of their faces. Professors could be heard yelling at the students to move as they made their way over to the entrance. He looked and saw Evans and James staring in shock at the person lying on the floor obviously not knowing what to do or maybe they were frozen from shock just like he was.

Finally Professor Dumbledore came through and didn't even falter as he quickly walked over and picked the girl up in his arms before rushing out of the Great Hall. Professors yelled at everyone to get back to their seats as everyone continued to try figure out what had just happened.

The castle was alive with talk the rest of the night about the mysterious girl.

* * *

_A/N: PLEASE tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update because then I know people like the idea. Also I'm not British so please don't flame me about how I use British slang. I'm also looking for a Beta for this story so if you're interested tell me. _


End file.
